The provision of broadband services, such as high speed Internet, to small office and home office and residential environments is becoming increasingly important in today's highly interconnected world. One way of providing such services is to use existing telephone infrastructure, cable or fiber optics. A cost efficient alternative to wired services is fixed wireless access (FWA). In FWA systems, the end user is provided with a fixed wireless terminal and offered broadband access using a variety of wireless technologies, such as GSM, WCDMA, SAE/LTE, CDMA or WiMAX.
Fixed wireless terminals, as the name implies, are intended to remain in one location and communicate with a particular transmitter. Such terminals are generally not designed to be moved to another location without being powered off and then powered on again. They are limited to the bandwidth available over the wireless network, and this bandwidth is subject to performance degradation when usage is high.